


Nest

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Growing Up, Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby birds all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

His baby birds are ready to leave the nest.  
All strong and grown up.  
Ready to face the world.  
His birds Jeremy, Steven and Amelia.  
Nat and he have nurtured them.  
Made them reponsible.  
But no matter how old they become.  
They will always be his baby birds


End file.
